<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Straw by Mlep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687458">The Last Straw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlep/pseuds/Mlep'>Mlep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight Smut (I guess) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Blackmail, Bondage, Bottom! Danny “Jed Olson” Johnson | The Ghost Face, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fucked Up, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge, Smut, Top! Dwight Fairfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlep/pseuds/Mlep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini-sequel to Fluff in the Fog; Danny decides to be a perv and got what his dumb ass (literally) deserved. Never wrote from a tops perspective so this should be fun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dwight Fairfield/Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face, Dwight Fairfield/David King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight Smut (I guess) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last Straw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request made a looooong time ago and my dumbass is finally publishing it. Thank you for your patience I am a big dumb. Thank you frien for Betaing my shit once again. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Léry’s Memorial Institute, the maze-like map was hard to navigate and survive in, to begin with, but with a silent murderer up your ass is an even bigger issue. </p><p>I shudder as I hear Nancy’s dying scream echo throughout the barren halls as the Entity consumes her like it did Jake only a few moments prior. There were still 3 generators left, Jane was injured, and on second hook, whereas I had yet to see the killer for myself. Danny was evasive as per usual but something seemed off. Almost every trial I had with the journalist ended up in me dying first, with the exception of the few hatch standoffs or being chased until the Entity consumed me during the endgame. I suppress a disgruntled sound by biting my lip as I continue to work on the central generator. It was risky being in such a loud room face first in a coughing piece of machinery, but with the issues at hand, I couldn’t think of anything better to do. </p><p>I take a quick glance around hoping to pick up on Jane’s aura or catch a glimpse of a black jacket or bloody mask. All that greets me is the creaking machinery around me. Before I can place my hands back on the wires of the generator, I sense a chill race down my spine. I quickly dodge to one side, narrowly missing the hand that had reached out to grab me. The screaming mask of the Ghostface whips around to face me, and that’s all the motivation I need to break into a full-on run. The cold sweat running down my spine slowly decreases as I continue vaulting through open windows and weaving in and out of rooms. When it finally subsides, I am all too close to breathing out a light laugh before black-clad limbs wrap around my arms torso. </p><p>“Hmm that was fun, bunny, but I’m tired now,” came the honeyed voice behind the mask. I had heard Danny speak on occasion but something felt off, wrong almost. I panic as I start struggling against the arms holding me. I want to cry out against my captor, but all thoughts catch in my throat at his next words. “How about I show you all the lovely pictures I took!” his cheeky voice echoes through my head as I am forced into a sitting position, still being held firmly against the other man’s lap and chest. </p><p>I try standing and kicking at my oppressor to no avail, “Why the Hell would I want to see that!? Let me go! I won’t look, you can’t make me!” All came tumbling out of my mouth as I continued struggling in the killer’s grasp. A chuckle before a large hunting knife makes itself known at my throat. </p><p>“Wanna try again?” This time his voice sounds so fucking content and full of himself. I swallow hard, trying to arch away from the blade so as to not get my throat sliced open. This action only manages to get me pressed up closer to the black, leather, clad man. Another chuckle resounds in the chest behind me as tears threaten to make themselves known in my eyes. </p><p>I hastily nod realizing the man wanted a verbal response and croak out a quiet, “I-I’ll look,” before the knife is removed. </p><p>“Good boy~” comes the sickly sweet tone as one arm releases me. I can feel my heart rate skyrocket as the hand returns with a few polaroids. The other arm cautiously releases me as I reach for the photos, the knife making itself once again present in my peripherals as if daring me to run. My hands shake as I flip the trio of photos over, going stock still as I see the first one. My blood turns to ice as I see myself, not stabbed to death and bloody as I expected, but sitting nude on top of an equally clothed David. </p><p>“Th-the other night… you were… no… why? H-how? No. No no no!” My hands begin shaking again, bile rising in the back of my throat as I flip to the second and third photos. One of me face down in the moss David plowing into me from behind, the photo is taken from a different angle than the first. Then the final photo was taken in yet another angle of us asleep. I was ready to gag, scream, cry, fight, and puke all at once, but instead remained motionless on the black-clad man's lap. I wanted to run, escape, get out of there, and away from this man with every fiber of my being. But one small voice in the very darkest corner of my mind said otherwise. This man, no, monster witnessed and photographed a very vulnerable part of me that I had only allowed David to see. He stole that precious gift that was only to be shared with my lover from me. Anger tore through my core, ripping at every fiber of my being. </p><p>I’m going to make him suffer…</p><p>And I’m going to enjoy every second of it.</p><p>A crooked toothy smile breaks out across my features as I quickly glance at the knife resting on the bloodstained bed next to me, a plan rapidly formulating, manifesting from the dark recesses of my mind. ‘Getting the knife would give me enough power to get to what I really want.’ Whether or not he was planning on moriing one of us, he always brought his precious camera with him, who knows when you’ll need it. </p><p>“You have to move fast, don’t let them realize what’s happening until it’s too late.” Laurie’s words drifted through my head. </p><p>“Now, what ya need to do is think of your movements before moving, any flinch in tha wrong direction will give ‘em all they need to know to take ya out.” I smile fondly at my boyfriend's words and act.</p><p>Dropping the photos I grab the knife and whirl around just enough to plant the knife firmly into my assailant's shoulder, forcing him down onto the dusted mattress below. A cry of surprise, anguish, and pain rip from behind the mask as I quickly straddle and subdue the man below me pinning his arms to his sides with my thighs. I pant as I quickly work my hand under him reaching, searching until I am rewarded with hard plastic under my fingertips. I grab and yank it free from the others' weight. The thrashing stops and I glance down at the body below me only to be reminded that I had no idea what this man looked like. I smirk as I reach down to flick the mask off and am surprised to find an attractive ginger underneath. Steel grey eyes glare up at me, but there’s something more. Panic. Fear. The lack of composure on the typically cocky male below me is new. </p><p>I loved it.</p><p>“Oh, so you are overprotective of your camera?” I chuckle, “Good to know.” I withdrew the knife from the night-clad man's shoulder and was rewarded with a gasp, as a shudder passed through the figure below. </p><p>Power.</p><p>I had power over a killer. His knife and his most prized possession were in my control while the man in question lay helpless below me, maskless, vulnerable. Usually whilst in trials, I try to keep from getting an erection, which is honestly quite easy. However, the one slowly making itself present in my jeans was more than welcome. The euphoric high washing over me in waves slowly clouding rational judgment, accompanied by my lingering anger and adrenaline from the chase, gave me a delightful idea. I turn the black digital camera over inspecting the buttons and wondering where the Polaroid was. ‘Maybe it was just too big to bring into trials,’ it would make sense but that doesn’t quite explain why he’s so protective over this one. </p><p>‘Oh,” as I turn on the camera and begin flipping through the save photos I realize. Stealth killers like stalking, understandably, but they only ever have one object of obsession. Michael and Jake, Amanda and Nea, Philip and Evan, Danny and… me apparently. My rage slowly rises as I continue flipping through the camera, the body below stock still, as if waiting for some reaction. I would love to kill this sick bastard. But no. I want to make him scream, and I had an idea of how. </p><p>I bite firmly into the hilt of the knife, allowing my now free hand to grab a section of the old bedding below. I rip a thick strip of fabric out of the sheet and place the camera in the back waistband of my jeans. The man beneath me has decided he’s had enough of whatever I was planning and attempts to free his hands, bucking up into me, an attempt to throw me off. I feel my chest tighten as David’s instructions of “riding” the bucking victim flow through my mind as I rock and cater to panicked movements. Instead of wallowing in the warmth of my boyfriend's words, I hastily form the strip of fabric into a make-shift piece of rope. </p><p>As the struggle continues, a generator is completed in the distance, reminding me that we were still in trial and that we, no, I, only had so much time. I feel giddy all over again, but don’t miss the ache in my legs at the continuous movements below. It’s quick, like the first time. One second my hand is empty, the next it holds the knife firmly planted in the shoulder of my advisary. A scream of someone not used to being stabbed, echoes through the barren halls, sending a thrill up my spine. The slick squelch as I pull out the knife only fueling me on more. I am aching in my jeans at this point, so I quickly free each of Johnson’s hands one at a time, binding each as they are released until they are firmly knotted together. The bucking stops in favor of the new position, hands bound and tied neatly to the bed frame above his head. Danny’s eyes are filled with hatred, but wide as fear slowly continues to slip into his steel-grey orbs. </p><p>A hard swallow, “get off of me.” Nice and simple, not polite, but not entirely rude either like I would have typically expected.</p><p>“Why?” I ask, almost bored at his lack of motivation. </p><p>Silence.</p><p>I chuckle… no… I laugh. I laugh so fully till my stomach hurts and my eyes water. I reach to grasp my stomach with one hand as my knife hand comes to wipe away salty tears. I huff as if I had just been in a long chase trying to quickly regain my composure enough to —  riiiiiip~ If the knife had been an ordinary, non-Entity “blessed” knife, it would not have been able to cut through the leather and fabric of the Ghostface’s ensemble as easily as it did. Pale, flushed skin greeted me. Aside from the two blood-dripping wounds on the man's shoulders, I could even go as far as to call the man beautiful. I reached up to gently rub at the taut muscles of the man below, sliding gently over the sweat slicken skin. </p><p>I jostle myself from my thoughts, reminded of my limited time. Either Danny was curious or simply accepting of his current situation I wasn’t sure. All that really mattered was the lack of resistance, making it that much easier to get what I want. I flip the leather-clad man over by his hips and make quick work of his pants, cutting from the waistband down. Something seemed to click in the mind of the other as his backside was revealed to me. </p><p>‘I always knew he was a top’ I had seen him with the Legion leader a few times, Frank was it? Not sure, but the second realization dawned on my current bedmate, the struggling started back up again. </p><p>“You fucking cunt! Get off of me you shit I’ll gut you like a fish!” The swearing and threats continue as I pull the camera from my waistband holding it in view of his face. I squeeze it until the plastic groans under the pressure, not breaking or snapping, not yet. </p><p>Everything ceases once more as I lean forward and whisper, “Maybe if you’re good I’ll give it back.” I can feel as well as witness physically the sense of defeat washed over the black-clad killer. He was strong but the Entity seemed to favor me in this situation. That weakness combined with the fear of losing his beloved camera must be devastating to the other man. </p><p>I smirk, placing the camera on the bed beside me and continue my work. I see two wet holes in the back of the others’ jacket and allow a sick idea into my mind. It would be cruel to go in dry, wouldn’t it? I gently massage two fingers in and under the fabric drawing a pained grunt from Danny, before thrusting my fingers knuckle deep into the open stab wound. Another delicious scream is ripped from my ex-oppressor’s throat as I twist my fingers in and out of the now gaping injury. </p><p>The body below me trembles as I finally tear my blood-soaked digits from him. A breath of relief is released before it is caught up once again as my fingers trail down to his opening. Honestly, I kinda feel bad. From what I had gathered, the Ghostface was just a sociopathic kid who didn’t have anyone to care enough about him to set him on the straight and narrow. He wanted clout, fame, popularity. Just a kid in a bigger, stronger body, with more responsibilities and no love or support. But that doesn’t make up for what he did.</p><p>“P-please— *hic* stop. I-I’m sorry, I just was messing around. You *hic* can’t, I-I’ve never—” I cut him off before he is able to continue with his whining.</p><p>“Never what~? Taken it before? Is that it? Am I about to take your sweet ass virginity~?” Oh, this was going to be fun. Not only was I able to reduce the merciless Ghostface into a whining submissive mess, but I was about to take his virginity as well? The other man was tense below me, waiting, hoping, for something positive. </p><p>Like Hell, I was going to make it enjoyable for him. </p><p>I didn’t hesitate before plunging both blood-slick fingers deep inside his tight heat. Yet another pain-filled scream rips itself from Danny’s throat to bounce off the walls of the facility. The squirming begins again, this time much weaker, I hardly notice as I continue to force my way in deeper and deeper into the other’s vulnerable body. Screams slowly turn into sobs as I work another finger into the torn hole in preparation for something decently bigger. </p><p>I lose my patience as another generator roars to life in the distance leaving only one left to complete before the exit gates can be powered. I pull my fingers away harshly as my clean hand goes from Danny’s hip to my belt. I undo the fastenings at lightning speed and proceed to crudely “lube” my cock with the remaining blood from my hand before positioning myself at the torn hole presented to me.</p><p>“Are you ready Danny boy? Ready for me to rape you senseless?” My hands grip tight at his hips, the only warning he gets before I plunge fully into his tight heat. A broken hoarse scream fills my ears as I fill Danny’s tight virgin ass in one go. I had never topped before. I let out a satisfied groan as my shaft is fully engulfed by the other man. Sure the entrance was a bit rough due to lack of proper lubricant and preparation, but fuck it felt like heaven. </p><p>I begin a brutal pace forcing more helpless screams and pleas from the broken man. I dig my nails deep into his pale, soft, hips, leaving purple and red bruises as I continue to abuse his ass. The sounds of heavy breathing, the slapping of flesh, and pained cries, create an orchestra as I am lost in the rhythm. </p><p>I wish I could stay engulfed in that bloody heat for as long as possible but I could feel myself nearing my end. The silky walls hugging my dick and pulling me into their depths were far too much for me as my head began to swim in euphoria and ecstasy, oxytocin flooding my system once again with overwhelming pleasure. I bent over the sweaty, shaking form below breathing heavily into the nape of the ginger’s neck. As I near my climax I can feel my nerves spark and a dark whisper enters my forethought.</p><p>I obey.</p><p>As I plunge myself hilt-deep into Danny for the last time, I open my jaw wide and bite deep into the other’s sternocleidomastoid muscle. This time instead of a scream, I am greeted with an empty sob from a broken man. </p><p>As I come down from my euphoric high, I slowly release my teeth from the bloodied shoulder and pull away from the killer. Seeing that the only thing holding him up was my hands on his hips he, the second I released him from my grasp, fell, a bloodied, shattered mess before me. My seed slowly oozed out of the others’ bloody body, mixing and turning pink upon exit. I wipe my bloodied lips, standing up and tucking myself away. Danny ‘Jed Olson’ Johnson, lay motionless before me as I continued to readjust myself. </p><p>I hear the final generator flare to life in the distance followed shortly after by the blaring horn of the exit gates being powered. Before I leave to complete the trial, however, I reach for the camera sitting innocently by the broken motionless form. </p><p>“N-no, please, not that… please, not my camera…” the sobbing starts again as I quickly snap a picture of the beautiful mess I had made. </p><p>“Hmm, how about no. I’m going to take this back to the campfire and show everyone how much of a beautiful slut you can be~” something hits deep inside as the man starts hyperventilating. I knew a panic attack when I saw one, I personally had a few too many myself. My morals begin coming back to me and a pang of guilt flashed through my mind. But revenge was revenge. “Don’t worry, I’ll give it back… eventually.” </p><p>The breathing calms slightly, enough to sate my good consciousness as I begin strutting away with my prize. Making my way towards the wound of the opening exit gate.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~Back at the campfire~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>There had been questions from everyone, especially when they saw the Ghostface’s camera in my hand instead of the medkit I had entered the trial with. But their questions went unanswered as I made my way to David’s firepit. Some of the others followed, namely Nea, Feng, and Ace, the most nosy survivors, as I made my way to my boyfriend’s clearing. </p><p>He was wrapping his hands, probably in preparation for either a trial or to do some training with Bill. No matter what it was, he stopped and smiled at me as I entered his view. I gave an anxious one back, we had a lot to talk about.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Never wrote a solely rape based fic so this was new. Anyway hoped you liked it. I only have one request and one of my own ideas left so feel free to drop requests. Can’t guarantee it’ll be done in a timely manner ;-; I’ll try my best though</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>